TAG
by clumsy-azn
Summary: Ever thought, ' What if InuYasha were to spray on TAG perfume' Just as a reminder: stupid commercial where the girl is just suddenly all over you when the guy puts that perfume on. that one. Well...i'll answer that thought for you! one shot


_A/N: YAHOO! my first ever one-shot! you are one REALLY lucky person right now. You are ready MY very first one-shot. Well, not really special. i came up with it while watching the TAG commercial. lol. so i was all wondering 'hmm...what if InuYasha had that?..' I know i should update my other stories but i'm having a bit of problem, IDEAS! i will think of some evientually...But now...read this instead! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...Rumiko Takahashi does. _**

TAG

"Keh! Why do I have to go shopping with you again?" InuYasha asked rudely trudging down the sidewalk with Kagome walking in front of him. He still wore his red kimono, since he was out in public…Kagome INSISTED he wore Souta's cap, again.

"Stop whining! Mom, Souta, and Grandpa are outta town right now, what, you want me to leave you all alone in the house?" She said over her shoulder at the grunting hanyou.

He crossed his arms in response. Actually, he didn't really mind walking with Kagome like this. He didn't know why he said that in the first place, well, he can never actually show his true feelings for the girl. So he never made the first move.

"Oh yeah, I'm running out of shampoo. Let's go!" She said grabbing him, tearing his stare away from his beloved boxes of ramen.

"H-hey!" He yelled as she tugged at his sleeve.

They managed to get to the shampoo section without too much grunting from the hanyou.

"Hmm…" Kagome trailed her finger across the shelves of the varieties of shampoo bottles.

"Just pick one already, damn!" He said a bit impatient.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be such a grouch." She muttered the last part, but InuYasha heard it distinctively.

A vein popped out of his head, and he looked at her a face full of annoyance.

"There." She said grabbing one with a smile putting in the basket she held with her right arm.

"Finally! Let's get going now." He said starting to leave.

OOMPH!

A strange boy bumped into inuyasha as he listened to his head phones making InuYasha bump back into the shelves slightly. A black bottle fell into Kagome's basket, with out her knowing it.

"Hey watch where you're going, punk!" InuYasha screamed out in rage at a boy a couple years younger than him. He wore a cap similar to InuYasha's but it was in an..odd fashion, and he wore such strange clothing to InuYasha. But he did like the baggy style to it though.

"Huh?" He realized the silver-haired dude was talking to him and removed his headphones.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there, man." He apologized, smiling.

InuYasha gave him half a glare and looked to Kagome. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey InuYasha, did you buy this?" Kagome asked while walking home, with a small black bottle in her hand.

"And why would I buy something like that if I don't even know what that is?" He said eyeing it.

"Do you _always_ have to give a rude remark?" She eyed him up and down getting fed up with his attitude and walked ahead of him and walked up the long steps to the Higurashi shrine.

Guilt over came him and he ran up to Kagome. "H-hey wait up Kagome!"

She ignored him on their way up the steps. InuYasha lowered his doggy ears, with a sad puppy face.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around to see that adorable puppy face of his.

"Oh no! Not the puppy face!" She said covering her face with one of her hand.

She peeked out slightly through her fingers only to see the cute little adorable puppy face on InuYasha. He was right in her face!

She sighed in defeat. InuYasha perked up in victory. "Oh, I can never stay mad at you!" She smiled at him sweetly rubbing the back of his ear, making InuYasha smile and purr contently.

She finally arrived at the top of the steps and began walking into the main house with InuYasha tagging along.

She pushed the sliding the door across to enter.

"KAGOME!"

"KYAAAA!" Kagome yelled in surprise jumping into InuYasha's arms, making him blush.

She blinked in confusion at her family.

"W-what is…"

"We just got a spa now, honey! We were waiting for you to come home, so you can go first since we all now how much you love bathing." Her mom said giving a wink.

"Are you serious!" She perked up getting out of InuYasha's arms hugging her mother.

"What's a sp-Aw?" InuYasha asked arching a brow as he crossed his arms.

"Is this demon still hanging around here?" Kagome's grandpa asked crossing his arms identical to InuYasha's position and glaring at the hanyou.

InuYasha shot him a death glare. The two were in a death stare contest, sparks were darted at each other as they exchanged glares.

"Stop it, you two!" Kagome said getting in the middle of their stare.

"He started it first." He said darting one last glare at the old man then looking the other way.

"ungrateful demon…" Grandpa muttered looking the other way also.

Kagome sighed looking at InuYasha and Grandpa from the corner of her eyes. "I'm gonna go to our new spa now!" She giggled going upstairs fetching her clothes.

Inuyasha looked up at her as she went upstairs. He arched an eyebrow at her why she would be so excited over this 'sp-AW' thing.

* * *

"Aaahhh….this feels great." Kagome closed her eyes relaxing in the new spa. It felt like heaven compared to the regular bath tub or the spring. That's because she never experienced being in a spa before.

Well, it was imported from America. She wondered why her family would do such a thing as to be out of town to buy a spa imported from America.

She smiled at how loving her small, yet caring family could love her so much.

She'll remind herself to get them something in return also as a thanks. Even though the spa wasn't all hers, they waited for her to come home. She smiled again, she twirled her finger in the water making a circle as she sighed contently starting to hum a tune.

_What is taking that wench so long? _He looked out the window. When he saw blackness outside, he gave a frown. _Now, we'll have to look for jewel shards tomorrow since it's so dark. _

He growled lowly making the rest of the family look away at the TV and at him. He sat up leaving for the door. Mom, Grandpa, and Souta followed his every move till he left the sliding door.

They all exchanged glances, shrugging then looking back to the TV.

"_TAG. Warning: your hot girl will suddenly be all over you. We are not responsible for regretful actions that are about to happen. Buy Tag now!" _They heard a male voice say as quickly as possible.

"That's the dumbest commercial I have EVER seen!" Souta said looking at the half-naked women on top of a smiling guy while he was holding up a small black bottle to the screen.

Grandpa and Mom nodded in agreement.

* * *

"KAG-" he was cut off hearing humming sounds from one of the small house around the main house.

He walked forward, hearing the voice more clearly with each step. He gulped knowing it was Kagome's voice. Curious as to why she was making those annoying, but beautiful noises he peered in.

He poked a hole through the paper door (you know the traditional houses in Japan) with one of his sharp claws. He peeked his amber eyes to see Kagome bathing! Hotness crept up to his cheeks, he tried to look away afraid of the S-word, but his body wouldn't let him.

He saw a strap on Kagome's shoulders and sighed a bit. _Well, at least she wasn't naked. _But even so, the hotness rising in his cheeks never ceased.

He widened his eyes as she dipped her head in the water then came out looking like the little mermaid. (lol)

It was the most erotic thing he's ever seen. He couldn't help but drool a little.

Kagome smoothed her hair back as she emerged from the water.

She felt eyes watching her, not to mention the heavy breathing. She tensed, hearing the heavy breathing quicken and coming from the side of her!

He felt her tense a bit, he covered his mouth up. Oh shit! He's been breathing heavily this whole time!

Kagome glanced to her side. "KKYYAAAAAA!" She covered her self with a towel near her, scared out of her wits! When she noticed the amber eyes shifting a little, her anger grew.

"SIT BOY!"

"AAUUGH!" He fell with a thud on the dirt, hard ground.

"oww…" was all he said as he felt the necklace wearing off.

He turned his head up seeing an ANGRY kagome glaring down at him as she emerged from the door.

He smiled sheepishly at her. She narrowed her eyes, wiping that smile off his face.

She 'hmph' then stomped on his back, acting like he was the friggen ground!

He cried in pain as she slowly stepped across his back.

When he heard the main house slam shut by Kagome, he slowly got up, TRIED to anyway.

* * *

"Kagome…what's the matter? The spa wasn't relaxing for you?" Her mother asked worried at her daughter's angry mood.

She looked to her mother. "No no, it's not that." She said waving her hands.

She narrowed her eyes out the door. "

It was just some PERVERTED PEEPING TOM!" She yelled loud enough for InuYasha to hear.

* * *

He grimaced hearing the tone in her voice. He gulped hearing Mrs. Higurashi's footsteps coming toward his. He knew he was in for a yelling in about…3 seconds.

3…..

2……

"Go clean up." Was all he heard.

"Huh?" he looked up seeing her face.

"Go clean up. Dinner would be ready soon." She said with a slight smile.

He gaped at her. She looked at him, as if knowing what he was thinking, she smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not mad at all. I know you're not like that. You've been here many times. I think I know how you are by now. Well, if it was that… what's his name..?" She put a finger to her lip thinking. She put her finger in the air, knowingly "Ah, yes, Miroku, Kagome told me all about. I know that HE would do something like that. But not you." She smiled sweetly.

He smiled in return. "Now, get going. You are all muddy." She ushered him up.

"Thanks." Was all he said as he walked past her.

"Hold on one minute!" She grabbed at his red kimono sleeve making him walk back to her.

"Do you think I'll let you come into my clean house with you being all muddy like this?" She pointed at him up and down. He looked down at himself. She was right. He was dirty. It looked like he just played with the pigs, well, sort of.

"Go to the spa." She pointed to the door he poked a hole in. But she didn't notice since she didn't look at the door as she pointed. InuYasha just thanked God she didn't look.

"But won't it get dir-"

"No, that's what so special about it! ISN'T IT SO WONDERFUL! IT HAS A SELF CLEANING SYSTEM ALREADY INSTALLED IN IT! I JUST COULDN'T HELP BUT GRAB IT WHEN I FIRST LAID EYES ON IT!" She said with ethusiasum clasping her hands together, her eyes in la-la land.

Her eyebrows grew furrowed. "THOSE OTHER COWS WANTED IT! BUT I TOOK THE LAST ONE! IT WAS A CINCH INSTALLING TOO!" She said snapping her fingers.

"AND CAN YOU BELIVE THAT IT WAS IMPORTED FROM AMERICA TOO! AMERICA! THE RICHEST, MOST GREATEST STATE IN THE WORLD!..."

InuYasha inched away creeping to the door quietly as she went on blabbing about who the hell knows what. He didn't even understand half of what she said. She was giving him a headache in the process. He pulled down his haori and slipped in the weird contraption.

He sighed getting in fully. Wow! _'No wonder Kagome wanted to try this so bad! It IS relaxing.' _Even his headache was slowly going away. He stretched his back, feeling it getting better from that 'incident'.

He shuddered remembering Kagome's glare. He shook it off, relaxing into bliss.

He got out when he felt he was finally clean, He grabbed a 'towel' was what kagome called it. And used it to dry himself off. He looked at his kimono. He frowned seeing it was dirty. Now what?

He looked glancing at some odd clothing near him. He turned his head back to it, eyeing it. He lifted it up seeing it as a red clothing, looking a bit like his, only there were no sleeves. He shrugged not caring, slipping it on. A small piece of paper flickered downward to the ground.

"Huh?" InuYasha picked it up.

It read:

**Thought you would need some clean clothes to wear after you cleaned up. Hope they aren't too big on you. These use to be my husband's.**

**Mrs. Higurashi**

His eyes saddened a little when he read the last line. Use to. Yes. Her husband passed away many years ago. He felt sympathy for her.

* * *

He looked down at himself. He wore the red muscle tank that showed his well muscled arms. 'hmm..not bad...' He thought looking at his amrs, flexing it. (conceited --)

He also wore black gym pants with 2 white lines running down on the side of the pants. They made strange noises as he walked. He felt weird wearing it. But it was okay. And it _was _a bit big on him. But it just felt like his baggy kimono anyhow.

He walked toward the door ready to open it. He sniffed at himself, then grimacing. He smelled awful! At least to his nose. He couldn't come out smelling like this!

Remebering Kagome's clear bottles of weird smelly stuff, he looked around to find some. It smelled good, but he never admitted to her. But he much RATHER approved of her own scent instead of those damn bottles.

But he smelled so awful, he needed something. His face brightened up seeing a bottle. But it really didn't look like Kagome's. Well, he shrugged it off, he didn't want to smell like girly flowers anyway.

He lifted up the round black lid of it, remembering how Kagome used bottles to spray herself, he did the same. Only spraying more than he needed to.

He sprayed it everywhere! He wanted to get rid of that awful smell on him.

His eyes started swirling a bit as the white clouds of the perfume was starting to suffocate him. He shook his head, getting his eyes normal again. He threw the bottle to the side, opening the sliding door, with the smell radiating off him from a mile away.

He breathed in the fresh air, smiling.

He looked up to Kagome's window, feeling guilty. He really did act like a pervert. He didn't even apologize to her.

He jumped to the tree near her window, like a lightning strike. And slowly got in the window sill, afraid, she might still be mad. He hesitated still on the tree, near her window.

No, it was now or never, He had to make it up to her. He slowly crept to the window, sliding in her room.

He sighed contently smelling her sweet scent all around him, tickling his nose. But…he didn't see her anywhere.

His ear twitched as he heard voices from downstairs.

"_Kagome! Go check if InuYasha is in your room! I couldn't find him in the spa! He must be in your room."_ He heard Kagome's mother say.

"_But MOM!"_ his ear dropped hearing Kagome's protest to check on him. He whined slightly that she was still angry with him.

"_GO! Dinner is ready! Call him down here!" _His ears perked up hearing footsteps (and some grumblings) coming toward the door.

He held his breath not wanting to look in Kagome's face after what had happened. What if she was still mad at him? What if she said the S-word again? Oh shit…

"Hey InuYasha come downstairs…" He heard her say angrily then softening she turned toward him.

He blushed seeing her eyes on his, she seemed…loving? He gulped, looking bewildered at her. He sweat dropped. His eyes widened hearing her close the door.

She turned toward him. "Or better yet, we can stay here…" She smirked at him. Making him nervous. ba bump ba bump His heart raced seeing her inch forward to him.

"K-kagome…"

She slowly crawled toward him, seductively with her sleeve slipping from her shoulder showing her bare shoulder. InuYasha panted seeing her face only centimeters apart from his.

"Let's forget dinner, hm?" He felt her hot breath on his lips. He gulped, widening his eyes. He backed away. He glanced behind him, seeing the wall. Beads of sweat started appearing on his forehead as they slipped down his hairline. His hands supported himself. Tried to. His arms and hands were shaking like crazy as he gazed at her hungry eyes.

If it was possible she moved forward to him, her chest against his. His eyes widened as he looked at her smirking face. He could even feel her breast against his chest. Oh God. The heat was rising in his cheeks, he couldn't help but look at them.

He heard her chuckle lowly, then turned his gaze towards her. "You naughty wittle doggy…" She waved a finger to his face, making a baby voice.

She laughed at his red face, then closed her eyes puckering her lips slightly as she inched toward his face.

His eyes widened knowing what she was doing. He's been waiting so long for this…but why was she acting so strangely. WHO CARES! He just wanted her, now he has her, mid as well. He smiled triumphantly, closing his eyes as well…

This was it…

The moment…

He's been waiting for…

He could almost taste her lips now….

"HEY INUYASHA!...INUYASHAAAAAAA! YOU BAKA WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" InuYasha slowly lifted up his eyes. It was like lifting a ton of bricks!

"Well, it's about time you woke up! Jeez I didn't even say Si- I mean the S-word that much. Only once! You're lucky you only got off with one!" She made a fists at him.

"Huh!" He was now, getting into consciousness, eyeing his surroundings. He was in Kagome's room, but not in any position like last time! She was sitting in a chair near him, her arms crossed so was her legs, she seemed…irritated. He looked down at himself. He was wearing those same weird clothes, but he didn't smell that perfume thingy.

'wait…was that…all just a dream..?' His face saddening, then turning his gaze toward Kagome's.

She eyed him weirdly. "Well, grandpa decided to dress you since mom was so freaked about your dirty clothes dirtying our house." She explained.

"Since you only got off with one, I'm going to make you clean my room, clean the shrine, sell some stuff at the gift shop at my place while I go out with my friends, do the laundry, oh and I want a one week vacation here …" she counted off the list with her fingers.

He lowered his head, as he slumped down as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Dammit. I knew it was too good to be true." He muttered under his breath in a whiny voice. He cried comically as she still blabbed on….

* * *

_A/N: LOL! i hope that was funny for you. i TRIED to make it as funny as i could. well, give me comments! review! watcha think of it! _


End file.
